The Lost Prophecy
by Georgia Write
Summary: The one who will save the Dark Lord will soon come from hiding...born to those who have nothing of magic, she soon will be the greatest witch of the century...and the Dark Lord will mark her as his successor...and she must complete what the Dark Lord can


Chapter 1: Just Another Year

Hermione's fingers lay in the luscious, thick grass that occupied the newly owned Granger Estates. Her new skirt sat uncomfortably above her upper thigh. Hermione peered into the sunny, clear skies for the Hogwarts owls She had gotten Ron and Harry's owl the previous day; telling her about their new books, their O.W.L.S. results, and still inquiring on why she hadn't come to visit during the holiday as requested by the Weasley's. But for every letter, she sent back replies such as '_I haven't been feeling well this week.'_ or even '_My gram is coming this week, and I haven't seen her in a while. Sorry.'_ But that only sufficed for so long. Luckily she was leaving to Hogwarts, and would only have to deal with the pressure of her final N.E.W.T.S. exams at the end of the year.

Deciding to turn in for the evening, Hermione stood; brushing the dirt from her skirt. As she walked back to the manor, Hermione heard a loud screech, almost calling out her name. Turning around, Hermione sighed in relief seeing the school owl soaring down to her.

"About bloody time!" Hermione exclaimed loudly, giving the owl a rude, dirty look. The owl nipped at her lightly, before hooting and talking off. Opening the letter quickly, Hermione sighed in relief at her grades.

The next morning, Hermione woke to her parent's constant taps and nudges; groggily Hermione rose and put Crook shanks in his cage until they would reach the prefects carriage or found Ginny. Reaching the train station, Hermione gave her parents her normal good byes promising to write, and went to join her classmates on the Hogwarts Express.

"Hermione! Hermione!"

Turning around, Hermione's now strikingly dyed blonde hair flew around. Gasping for breath, Harry, Ron, and Ginny ran to reach Hermione who was already boarding the train.

"Yo - you - your blonde, Hermione." Ron stated loudly, while Harry and Ginny gaped.

Giving a big smile, Hermione chuckled. "Well stated, Ron." Noting the line of impatient students piling behind the four, Hermione grabbed Ron's hand.

"Come on, Ron!" Realizing she was holding Ron's hand, Hermione let go; blushing furiously while Ginny was laughing hysterically.

"Ginny, shush! Ron, come on. We need to get to the Prefects Carriage." Hermione tried to ignore Ginny and Harry's constant snickers, and Ron's haughty facial expressions. "Oh cut it!" Hermione said frustrated, handing Crookshanks to Ginny.

"Hold him?" With a nod from Ginny, Hermione took her prefects badge, and boarded the train.

Hermione and Ron entered the Prefects Carriage. "Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are already here." Hermione noted, eyeing the four trunks above the seats. "That just leaves -" Ron cut her off. "- Slytherin." Almost on cue, the compartment opened showing a loud mouth prat, and a girl who looked more like a primate that a girl.

"Wonderful. A Blood Traitor, and … Who is this?" Draco said in malicious tone, as he walked into the compartment; followed by Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise Zabini.

"Malfoy." Hermione said sternly. "Only prefects are allowed in this carriage."

"Hence the name '_Prefects'_" Ron added quickly.

"Oh, shut it Weaslbee. Granger, is that you? I heard you were looking a little different this year." Draco sneered, while Pansy looked rather overconfident.

"Might I say though, Granger, that blonde really does suite you." Draco flickered a charming smile. _Eww. Is Malfoy flirting with me? That's not possible._ Hermione thought hastily. Hermione noted the red and anger that grew on Ron's face. Rolling her eyes, Hermione's face grew venomous.

"Malfoy, I wouldn't give you the time of day, if Voldemort put me under the Imperius Curse himself. So don't hold your breath." Hermione grabbed Ron's hand firmly. "Come on Ron. Let's go." Storming out of the carriage, Hermione half way dragged Ron with her.

"I can't believe they even are Prefects. They should know better, I don't see in what mind Dumbledore - -"

"Hermione." Ron said softly.

"I mean, they are lazy. Rude. They aren't even close to being respo-"

"Hermione!"

"What Ron?"

"Could I have my arm back? You're about to pull it out of socket."

Hermione bit her lip, "Oh. I'm sorry Ron." Hermione dropped his arm, and it fell limply by his side.

"Thanks." Ron said gruffly; he pushed pass Hermione and walked down the corridors of the unsteady train.

"Oh, Ron. What's the matter?" Hermione asked gently, following after him.

"Nothing, 'Mione." Ron said coldly.

"Tears welled in Hermione's eyes. "Ron, tell me."

"Hermione it's nothing."

"Ronald! Tell --"

"MALFOY FANCIES YOU!"

The comparment door opened with Ginny poking her head out, as Harry, Neville, and Luna leaned curious on what was going on outside. "What's the rucus?"

"Ron!" The tears that had been welled in Hermione's eyes slowly fell down her cheeks. "That's ridiculous!"

"What's not ridiculous?" Harry asked casually, as he poked his head out with Ginny.

"Malfoy -" Ron gritted through his teeth. "- fancies Hermione."

Tears fell down her face, as Hermione pushed pass Ginny and Harry. She sat inside the comparment next to Neville. Ron stormed off, which looked what to be tears in his eyes.

"I'll be back." Harry said gently to the four in the compartment, smiling grimly.

"Wonderful." Ginny said annoyed, sitting across from Hermione. "He'll be a prat all year. I bet you two galleons."

"What do you mean Ginny?" Hermione looked up with her puffy, red eyes.

"Exactly what I meant. Ron was in a right state when you said you couldn't come for the summer, he was in a horrid mood all summer." Raising an eyebrow, Ginny grinned at Hermione. "And why exactly didn't you come this summer? If Harry can get away from the Dud Heads, or whatever their names are; I'm sure you can get away from your gram. Not off visiting Mr. Krum are we?"

Grinning, Hermione shook her head. "No, I wasn't. Let's change into our robes." Hermione said to the three, Neville and Luna were having their own private conversation. As Neville went to find Ron and Harry, and Luna to join her own house; Hermione sighed. "In fact, I haven't heard from Viktor since the beginning of the holiday."

Pinning on her Prefects badge, the compartment door opened with Harry and Ron. Harry exchanged looks with Hermione, as if Ron was feeling better.

"Hurry, you two." Hermione said with authority. "Ron," his puffy eyes met with hers. "You especially. We need to get the first years together." Pulling her hair back, Hermione opened the compartment door.

"First years! First years, follow me please!" Hermione said kindly. While she heard "Oi! Bloody first years, get your arses this way!" From Draco.

She gave a scowling, disapproving look at him, which was returned with an equal look. Rolling her eyes, Hermione smiled kindly at three students that reminded her much of her, Harry, and Ron. _The must know each other._ Hermione noted since they were chatting between themselves.

Seeing several first years, stood not the slightest idea of what to do; while Malfoy stood with Crabbe and Goyle laughing. Rolling her eyes, Hermione marched over to Draco.

"Well, well Granger. What may I help you with?"

Glaring her eyes, Hermione sighed. "Damn it Malfoy. If you are going to be a damned Prefect, act like one." Storming away from the laughter of Draco, Hermione gathered up the last of the straggling first years to the boat.


End file.
